À zéro
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Après un accident anodin, Nagato souffre d'une forme très particulière d'amnésie qui le clou à l'hôpital depuis plus d'un an. Son meilleur ami, Yahiko, ne cesse de tout faire pour le soutenir et l'aider à aller mieux mais son handicape effrite sa relation avec Temari qui ne semble plus supporter tout ça. Que faire dans une telle situation ? Yahiko y est confronté et est désemparé.


**Voilà un** **petit** **One Shot fait pour un concours sur la plateforme Skyrock dont le thème était : racontez la vie d'un membre de l'Akatsuki après être devenu amnésique à cause d'un grave accident. Je ne sais pas si je respect le « grave » de l'accident mais voilà. En espérant que ce texte vous plaise et vous touche également (se serait vraiment bien !)**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Maître Kishimoto.**

Cette goutte d'eau qui tombe, sous son propre poids, sous cause de la gravité. Cette goutte d'eau qui croit voler, qui croit que le ciel ne veut plus d'elle. Cette goutte d'eau, pleurée par les Dieux, est triste de son sort. Son nuage l'abandonne. Encore. Ses compagnes la suivent, plus ou moins. Cette goutte d'eau, parmi ses jumelles, confondue dans le gris de l'horizon, n'est qu'une goutte d'eau. Elle a quitté, contre son gré, le confort du nuage. Elle était certes un peu bousculée et serrée, mais c'était bien, c'était presque conviviale. Et maintenant, en tout mérite, elle tombe, d'une hauteur inimaginable. Inlassablement, elle a l'impression que ça n'en finira jamais.

Ce voyage, elle l'a déjà fait, elle en est persuadée. Et voilà qu'elle recommençait. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Quand est-ce qu'arrivera la terre ? Où atterrira-t-elle ? C'était flou, ce n'était pas clair. Mais qu'est-ce clair pour une simple goutte d'eau ? Ah ! Ça y est, elle arrive. Elle voit, ou plutôt non, ils voient. Une goutte ne voit pas, et pourtant, elle est certaine de voir, de revoir, encore et toujours. Le choc entre sa surface arrondit, son extrémité sphérique, et entre son support fluide, très peu plat, est là. Elle s'enfonce, plus lentement qu'on ne le croit.

Et finalement, elle se déploie, dévoilant sans pudeur son intérieur, ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Elle se montre devant ses nouvelles compagnes, sans timidité, elle n'a pas le choix. Tout est pareil, plus ou moins. Les ondes s'affolent, naissent, grandissent, s'en vont, et disparaissent, laissant un tumulte impitoyable derrière elles. Ce sera toujours pareil. Pourquoi cela changerait ? Une goutte d'eau est une goutte d'eau. La pluie est la pluie. Une onde est une onde. De l'eau est de l'eau. Voilà seulement la réalité. Le cycle des choses, qui se répète, inexorablement. 

**oOoOo**

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, c'était agréable de sortir, même en voiture. La fenêtre ouverte, roulant dans ma belle voiture rouge, je fixais la route, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. L'éclat des rayons contre le pare brise faisait mal aux yeux, et personnellement, je n'avais aucune envie de me bousiller les rétines juste pour ça, même si j'avais une tête de cul avec ces lunettes trop larges pour mon visage. Ma copine... enfin... plutôt mon copain, n'avait de cesse de me répéter que j'étais laid avec. Non mais quelle délicatesse celui-là ! Quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il avait la subtilité d'un éléphant qui vous marchait dessus sans même s'en rendre compte, et une expression pareille à une statue de pierre. Quelle cruauté ! Parfois je me demandais si j'étais sincèrement aimé ou si c'était juste du sadisme pur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation ce matin sur la route, et c'était tant mieux. Peu après, j'arrivai à destination, soit à l'hôpital. Garant ma voiture sur le parking, je descendis ensuite, attrapant un sac en toile avant de fermer mon engin et de me mettre en marche. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les hôpitaux, ce n'était pas mon fort disons. C'était remplit de trop de gens malades, d'odeurs de médicaments, de désinfectant. Ça me donnait la chair de poule, je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Cependant, je n'avais d'autres choix que d'y aller régulièrement, surtout depuis près d'un an. Ce n'était pas pour me faire plaisir, mais je le devais.

Maintenant je connaissais l'endroit par cœur, et je n'avais plus besoin de demander mon chemin, quel numéro de chambre, quel étage. C'était plus pratique mais cela témoignait de mes visites régulières. Prenant l'ascenseur, j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'étage numéro 4. Il monta alors, s'arrêta une fois au deuxième étage afin que deux personnes puissent entrer, et une fois les portes refermées, il se remit à monter. Une fois au quatrième, je sortis de là et poursuivis mon chemin en sachant où j'allais. Les murs n'étaient pas tous blancs comme on pouvait le penser. En effet le trois quart était blanc, le dernier quart restant, celui du bas, était bleu, ce qui rendait les lieux un peu moins... hostiles ?

Après avoir tourné deux fois à gauche, je m'arrêtai devant la porte de chambre numéro 453. Toquant par respect, j'entendis une voix féminine me répondre, ce qui ne m'étonna qu'à moitié. Entrant donc, je vis la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte, laissant ainsi une petite brise agréable entrer, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu du temps plaisant qu'il faisait dehors. En tournant la tête, je pus voir mon ami d'enfance assit sur son lit, et sa petite-amie en train de parfaire des fleurs qu'elle avait sûrement apporté exprès. J'affichai alors un petit sourire, content de les voir malgré la situation. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je les saluai, et mon meilleur ami m'accueilli avec un sourire qu'il n'avait que rarement, ce qui me touchait profondément.

Relevant les yeux vers sa petite-amie, celle-ci semblait plus sérieuse, plus sévère, ou en tout cas moins enjouée que nous deux. C'était compréhensible dans sa situation quelle femme ne serait pas affectée si son petit-ami devenait brusquement amnésique ? C'était hélas ce qui était arrivé à Temari. Elle sortait avec lui depuis, je crois, presque quatre ans déjà et cette année elle allait fêter ses 22 ans. L'écart d'âge entre elle et son copain était assez important, mais sincèrement je n'avais que faire de ce détail. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux, moi ça m'allait parfaitement. Et puis, j'étais plutôt mal placé pour juger. Moi qui me disait hétéro, je sortais avec cet Uchiwa depuis... deux ans et demi il me semble ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la personne si détaché et impénétrable d'Itachi finirait par s'intéresser à moi, et surtout à me faire craquer. Je lâchai un soupire avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ma rencontre avec mon copain. Aujourd'hui j'étais là pour mon meilleur ami qui n'allait pas super bien, et ce, depuis plus d'un an maintenant. M'approchant du lit, je complimentai Temari pour ses fleurs, et elle m'en remercia. M'asseyant sur une chaise de libre, juste à côté du lit de mon camarade, un téléphone sonna. C'était celui de Temari. Elle décrocha et s'éloigna pour parler sans nous gêner, ou sans qu'on la gênât plutôt. Gardant un petit sourire aux lèvres, je tournai la tête vers mon compagnon, et engagea la conversation :

« Comment ça va depuis ce matin ?  
-Ça peut aller.  
-Seulement ?  
-J'aimerais sortir, mais les médecins ne veulent pas, expliqua-t-il calmement.  
-Hm... Ça fait combien de jours là ?  
-Presque sept.  
-Oh mais c'est génial ! Me réjouis-je.  
-Peut-être... mais ils disent que mon maximum avait été onze, alors ils s'inquiètent. »

L'atmosphère ne pouvait pas être au plus bas. Il avait raison, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Il avait déjà atteint sept jours plusieurs fois, mais ensuite il avait enchaîné avec une période presque aussi longue de régression. Onze jours... s'il y parvenait se serait vraiment bien, et même plus que ça, se serait génial. Les médecins disaient qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de remède, ou du moins que l'un entraine l'autre. Cette situation était si délicate... si particulière... personne n'était préparé à cela, et personne ne pouvait l'être.

« Les médecins disent que seule une rétrograde pourrait annuler mon antérograde.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix, dis-je sans plus avoir de sourire sur mon visage.  
-Je sais. »

Il se tut une seconde, fermant les yeux en basculant sa tête en arrière. Ses cheveux roux avaient poussé selon moi, et cela m'étonnait de Temari de ne pas l'avoir forcé à les couper. Son teint était livide aussi. Il avait beau dire que ça allait, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tout ça le bouffait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait besoin de sortir, j'en étais persuadé. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Je relevai la tête pour voir la petite-amie de mon camarade afin de savoir si je pouvais ou non lui parler – si elle était encore ou non au téléphone – mais celle-ci me devança. Revenant vers le lit, elle déclara :

« Pardon, je vais devoir y aller. Une urgence au travail.  
-Je comprends, dis-je seulement.  
-Bonne journée. »

Elle avait attrapé son sac à main, et sans même donner de bisou de au-revoir à son petit-ami, elle partit d'un pas ferme. Bifurquant mes yeux vers mon meilleur ami, je pus voir une certaine peine sur son visage. Il y avait de quoi. Même si je n'étais pas toujours là, je voyais parfaitement que son couple tombait en miettes, ce qui, au fond, n'était pas vraiment étonnant. La situation dans laquelle ils étaient était sincèrement compliquée. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient mariés ou ensemble depuis quinze ans non plus. Ça durait depuis plus d'une année alors oui, ça devait être très compliqué pour Temari, mais aussi pour lui.

« Elle va rompre. »

Cette phrase me fit d'un coup sortir de mes pensées. Fixant mon homologue, un peu surpris au début, je m'empressai de lui répondre :

« Mais non, c'est juste un peu compliqué en se moment. Avec son travail et tout ça, ha ha ha, ris-je nerveusement car il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle là dedans.  
-Non, je le sais. Elle en a assez de cette situation. Je la comprends. Ma mémoire ne reviens pas, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, et à chaque fois c'est pareil.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répliquai-je en baissant le son de ma voix.  
-Oui, peut-être. »

Ce n'était pas peut-être, c'était sûr. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était amnésique maintenant, c'était un accident. Un stupide accident mais qui avait eu de lourdes conséquences. Je baissai les yeux, l'une de mes mains tenait mon autre poignet. Cette ambiance était vraiment lugubre, et même si je savais qu'il fallait changer de sujet de conversation, j'étais intimement persuadé que cela ne donnerait rien de très fructueux. Je connaissais trop bien mon meilleur ami, et même après cet accident, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, si ce n'était sa capacité à se souvenir évidemment. Il était presque le même. Presque, car il manquait un morceau de lui-même, comme s'il n'était pas complet, comme s'il ne le serait plus jamais.

Le regardant du coin de l'œil d'un air triste, lui-même regardant en face, n'ayant aucun sourire sur le visage, et ses yeux perdu dans le vide, loin de là. Réfléchissait-il ? Ou pensait-il à quelque chose en particulier ? Plus bas, je pouvais voir ses bras posés sur le drap qui lui servait de couverture. Il avait une perfusion, et d'autres choses encore, mais ça, c'était principalement parce qu'il n'était pas bien épais. Il ne l'avait jamais été, et c'était bien la cause de son accident. Il paraissait malingre et prêt à se rompre au moindre coup. Lorsqu'il était tombé, il ne s'était rien cassé. Evidemment il avait eu des hématomes et autres bleus dans ce genre, mais tous ses os étaient restés entiers. En contre partie, il avait durement cogné sa tête, et voilà que pour conséquence, sa mémoire, depuis ce jour, s'effaçait progressivement. Il me semblait qu'avant, même le jour de cette idiote chute dans les escaliers, il n'était pas si blafard, mais peut-être aussi maigre. Même ses cheveux d'ordinaire flamboyants étaient ternes aujourd'hui.

Me redressant presque d'un coup, j'attirai l'attention de mon compagnon qui me fixa d'un œil curieux.

« Je vais aller voir le médecin et lui demander si tu peux sortir un peu aujourd'hui. Il fait beau, se serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Toi habilles-toi entre temps, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il refuse. Je reviens rapidement, déclarai-je en sortant déjà de la chambre. »

Je ne lui avais pas laisser le temps de protester, et de toute façon, sortir serait bien mieux que de rester enfermé là à se morfondre sur un avenir incertain. Cherchant quelqu'un de l'hôpital, je trouvai une infirmière et lui demandai si je pouvais voir le docteur du patient de la chambre numéro 453. Elle m'informa qu'il était en consultation, alors je lui dis que je sortais justement avec ce patient en ville. Paraissant un peu gêné, elle me demanda d'attendre une seconde, ce que je fis tandis qu'elle s'éloigna. Elle se mit alors à parler avec une autre infirmière avant de revenir me voir pour me dire :

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Il est stable depuis ce matin. Rentrez avant 19h par contre.  
-Super. Il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude. Merci beaucoup.  
-De rien, bonne journée. »

Retournant donc voir mon camarade, j'entrai sans toquer avant. Là, je le vis de dos, torse-nu, et particulièrement maigre. À mon entrée, il avait tourné un peu la tête, mais son visage était caché par ses cheveux trop longs. Peut-être que cela le gênait de se montrer ainsi devant moi. Nous n'étions pas pudiques entre nous, mais il était vrai que depuis un peu avant l'accident, Nagato semblait plus réticent à se montrer dévêtu. Ses côtes se comptaient sans mal, tout comme ses vertèbres. On pouvait même voir certain os qui normalement ne se voyait pas sur quelqu'un de corpulence normale. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour se tenir debout. L'accident n'avait rien dû améliorer, et encore moins son amnésie qui le laissait coincé dans cet état déplorable.

Haussant les épaules en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs pour le laisser terminer de se changer, je pris la parole :

« Je n'ai pas vu le médecin mais une infirmière. Il semblerait qu'on est jusqu'à 19h. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas mangé ensemble. Tu veux aller où ce midi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux.  
-Hm... Tu préfères un restaurant ou un fast-food ?  
-Peu importe.  
-On va pas aller loin si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu préfères, me plaignis-je gentiment.  
-Alors... Fast-food, se décida-t-il sans grande motivation.  
-Ok ça marche ! Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je en regardant finalement ma montre pour répondre tout seul. Hm 11h17, on a le temps. C'est bon tu es prêt ?  
-Oui.  
-Aller GO ! J'ai ma voiture garé sur le parking. On a qu'à aller dans la ville à côté, ça te changera. »

Sans plus de mots, nous sortîmes de sa chambre pour ensuite aller au rez-de-chaussée et prévenir de la sortie de Nagato. Une fois cela fait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture qui attendait bien gentiment sur sa place de parking. Il commençait à faire chaud à cette heure de la journée, mais cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal à mon compagnon qui ne prenait pas assez l'air selon moi. M'installant au volant, j'attendis qu'il attache sa ceinture pour démarrer. Nous mettant donc à rouler après ça, j'ouvris ma fenêtre pour y passer mon bras. En semaine et à une heure si tôt avant la pause déjeuné de n'importe quel employé, les routes étaient tranquilles. Aucun de nous deux ne parlaient, et finalement, je brisai le silence en demandant :

« Ça ne te dérange pas si j'ouvre le toit ?  
-Non, c'est ta voiture.  
-Ouais mais on ne sait jamais. »

M'exécutant, le toit de ma voiture se retira vers l'arrière et laissa l'air balayer nos cheveux et les rayons du soleil chauffer le cuir des sièges. Mon regard braqué sur la route, je savais que si je ne parlais pas, Nagato ne le ferait pas de lui-même, alors j'entretenu la conversation :

« Temari te fait sortir parfois ?  
-Pas vraiment, répondit-il sans volonté apparente.  
-Ah bon ?! Comment ça se fait ? Elle qui aime les grands espaces c'est étonnant.  
-Elle n'a pas le temps, elle travail beaucoup.  
-Certes, mais tu restes son petit-ami, elle ne doit pas te négliger, dis-je un peu plus sérieusement.  
-Je suis certainement un poids pour elle.  
-Ah non ! Ne commence pas à dire ça ! Franchement, pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste..., soupirai-je même si j'en connaissais la réponse.  
-Je ne le suis pas, je suis réaliste.  
-Ahhh Nagato, je t'avais bien dit que les filles c'étaient compliquées ! Plaisantai-je en me mettant à rire doucement.  
-Dit l'hétéro qui sort avec un homme.  
-Oui, riais-je encore.  
-Tu es toujours avec Itachi ? Ou ma mémoire me joue des tours ?  
-Je suis toujours avec cet Uchiwa exécrable et hautain. Une peste au quotidien. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de lui.  
-Malgré ses défauts tu l'aimes non ?  
-Oui. J'ai beau me plaindre, je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Bien que son petit frère m'insupporte alors que lui ne peut s'en passer.  
-C'est ça être en couple.  
-Oui je sais.  
-En plus vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'écart.  
-Comment ça ?  
-En âge je parle.  
-Non, on a quoi... ? Trois ou quatre ans de différence il me semble.  
-Ça va. Je crois que l'écart d'âge que j'ai avec Temari se fait de plus en plus sentir.  
-Hm ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est vrai que vous avez beaucoup d'écart, mais si ça avait été dérangeant, ça aurait plutôt été au début de votre relation. Là c'est vrai que ça faisait un peu bizarre car Temari avait à peine 18 ans mais maintenant ça passe mieux.  
-Justement. Elle a le belle âge alors que moi je vieillis.  
-Comme tout le monde Nagato.  
-Certes. Mais tout le monde n'est pas cloué dans un lit d'hôpital à cause d'une amnésie invivable et presque incurable par sa rareté.  
-Idiot ! Dis-je en le frappant doucement sur la tête. Evidemment que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, sinon le monde s'appellerait Nagato.  
-Tu dis des choses étranges parfois Yahiko.  
-Je sais ! Me réjouis-je en le voyant légèrement sourire.  
-Où va-t-on ?  
-Ha ha ! Tu verras ! »

Coupant la conversation là, je continuai de rouler pendant encore dix minutes avant de trouver ce que je voulais. Galérant un peu pour trouver un endroit où garer ma voiture, je descendis ensuite, accompagné de Nagato aussi. Celui-ci me suivit sans rien dire. Il semblait plus faible que l'autre fois où nous étions sortit. Si Temari ne le faisait en effet pas marcher ou prendre l'air, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il perde du muscle et en résistance. C'était inquiétant selon moi. Au début de sa convalescence, elle prenait énormément soin de lui. Evidemment elle avait été chamboulé d'apprendre qu'il était devenu amnésique, mais surtout dans un sens peu commun du terme. Ça avait été un choc pour tout le monde qui le connaissait, en particulier pour Konan et moi. Nous étions amis d'enfance alors, que l'un de nous trois ait un tel accident et surtout une telle retombée, cela ne pouvait que nous affecter.

Même si je contredisais sans cesse mon ami sur le fait que Temari l'aime toujours malgré toutes ces épreuves, je commençai moi-même à douter. Elle était jeune en effet, et elle avait presque 13 ans d'écart avec Nagato. Cependant, ils s'aimaient. Ou du moins durant les trois ans avant l'accident ils filaient un amour que beaucoup auraient aimé avoir. Il y avait aussi cette histoire avant l'accident sur la santé de mon meilleur-ami. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui se passait alors entre lui et sa petite-amie, mais j'étais persuadé que déjà à ce moment là, il y avait quelque chose qui s'effilochait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était mauvais pour lui de ne pas sortir ou de ne pas bouger. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif mais marcher ne coûtait rien. Une main dans la poche de mon pantalon, je le conduisis jusqu'à la boutique où je voulais qu'on aille. Et d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il comprit où je voulais en venir, il me regarda sceptique, mais je l'ignorai. Passant donc la porte du coiffeur, je regardai tout autour de moi tandis que des employés – la grande majorité de sexe féminin – s'activaient à leur tâche. L'une d'entre elles vint ensuite nous voir, nous saluant aimablement avant de demander ce que nous voulions. Regardant à côté de moi Nagato qui ne pipait mot, je m'expliquai simplement :

« Ce serait une coupe pour monsieur, dis-je en pointant rapidement mon compagnon.  
-Quel genre de coupe ?  
-Hm... Tu veux quoi ?  
-Peu importe.  
-Déjà quelque chose de plus court, mais restez naturel sans en faire de trop.  
-D'accord, acquiesça la femme. Suivez-moi. »

Nagato me regarda du coin de l'œil et je lui fis signe de la tête de suivre la coiffeuse. Il y alla, et cette dernière le conduisit jusqu'au bac où l'on laver d'abord les cheveux des clients. M'asseyant sur une chaise pour attendre, j'avais la vue sur tout le salon, ce qui était pratique car comme ça je pouvais suivre des yeux Nagato mais aussi voir ce que ferait la ou le coiffeur. Ce fut un peu long à mon goût. La jeune fille du bac semblait parler à mon ami, mais lui ne semblait pas vraiment répondre, ou plutôt, pas avec des mots entiers. Lorsqu'il quitta enfin le bac, ce fut une autre coiffeuse qui le prit en charge. Sa collègue échangea deux trois mots avec elle, sûrement pour la mettre au courant de la demande du client. Enfin il put aller s'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'un miroir, et là, le vrai travail commença.

Me redressant un peu et bougeant de temps à autre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, je ne voyais pas grand-chose car elle était soit devant Nagato ou alors elle lui attachait les cheveux avec des pinces noires. Sérieusement, il avait une de ses têtes avec ces pinces ! En temps normal je me serais moqué de lui, et je le faisais un peu là, mais le contexte était si oppressant que cela restait dans la retenu. Ce fut après une demi-heure d'attente de ma part que je vis finalement mon camarade se lever. J'avais hâte de voir quelle tête il allait avoir maintenant. Ce sera toujours mieux que ses cheveux trop longs et fades devant son visage.

Je me levai moi aussi et alla à sa rencontre. Une fois en face de lui, je le regardai sérieusement, faisant mine d'être scrupuleux et intransigeant. Cela avait dû l'inquiéter car je vis son visage pâlir légèrement. Après quelques secondes de mutisme, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec toujours mon air sérieux, je finis par lui sourire de toutes mes dents en déclarant :

« T'es canon comme ça, t'es sûr tu veux pas qu'on aille draguer ce soir ?  
-Idiot, lâcha-t-il après une seconde de soulagement. Si tu veux mourir prématurément vas-y, mais je tiens un minimum à ma vie, enchaîna-t-il avec un petit rictus qui me fit plus que plaisir.  
-Ha ha ha ! Tu as raison, je risque de mourir si je fais ça, plaisantai-je gentiment. »

Allant ensuite payer la coupe, nous remerciâmes tous deux les coiffeuses avant de nous en aller. J'étais content d'avoir réussi à faire changer les idées de Nagato parce que sincèrement, parfois ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il pouvait se montrer soit dépressif, soit pessimiste à souhait, ou encore se murer dans un silence de mort dont même moi j'avais du mal à comprendre l'origine ou à fissurer ces murs. Tout ceci à chaque fois qu'il faisait une rechute. Et autant dire que certaines étaient plus violentes que d'autres. Ce n'était pas toujours facile à gérer, ni à encaisser, mais c'était comme ça, on y pouvait rien. Nous retournâmes à la voiture, et une fois dans celle-ci, je regardai ma montre.

« Environ midi. Cool, on va pouvoir aller manger.  
-Oui. »

Sur ce, je mis le contact après avoir bouclé ma ceinture et partis. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise d'où on allait pouvoir manger, et je décidai d'attendre de voir le premier fast-food pour prendre justement ma décision. Nous roulâmes un peu en ville lorsque je déclarai à un feu rouge :

« Tu me dis si tu veux t'arrêter quelque part, que ce soit pour manger ou autre.  
-Je sais. »

Le regardant sans rien dire je me disais que la nouvelle coupe de Nagato lui allait bien et le rajeunissait aussi un peu. Oh pas qu'il était vieux mais je trouvai qu'il avait l'air un peu plus âgé avec son air malingre. S'il reprenait du poids il serait vraiment un bel homme. Temari non plus n'était pas laide, loin de là. Elle avait de belles formes là où fallait, en plus d'être blonde aux yeux verts et d'avoir du caractère. C'était vraiment une belle jeune femme, et beaucoup auraient certainement voulu être à la place de Nagato dans le sens où il sortait avec elle. En y pensant, ils formaient un couple assez original et presque improbable en fait. Même si mon meilleur ami n'était pas le plus virulent de tous, ni le plus imposant, il était très têtu quand il s'y mettait et dans ce genre de cas il était presque impossible de le raisonner. Or, Temari n'était guère mieux. Une vraie mule ! Alors autant dire que lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, ça y allait. Aussi, elle semblait avoir plus de prestance que lui, mais au fond et malgré les apparences, c'était bel et bien Nagato qui, comme on dit, tenait la culotte.

Outre cela, je vis enfin un peu plus loin un fast-food. J'eu cru qu'ils m'évitaient tient !

« Ça te va si on mange là ?  
-Oui.  
-Ok ! Aller, c'est décidé. »

Prenant la troisième sortie dans le rondpoint, j'entrai dans le parking réservé à ceux qui venaient manger dans ledit fast-food pour m'y garer et enfin descendre accompagner de Nagato. Fermant mon véhicule après avoir prit tout ce qu'il me fallait, nous allâmes ensemble à l'intérieur. Comme il était midi, il y avait du monde. Cela ne me dérangeait pas personnellement mais mon vis-à-vis n'était pas aussi sociable que je l'étais, et au vu de sa condition autant physique que psychologique il ne serait peut-être pas à l'aise. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, je préférai demander :

« Y'a du monde, tu es sûr que tu veux rester ?  
-Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je ne suis pas un ado en pleine crise.  
-Ha ha je sais, mais on ne sait jamais, si t'es fatigué ou autre.  
-Yahiko, tu me prends vraiment pour un gamin.  
-Non, je m'inquiète juste pour mon meilleur ami c'est différent. »

Lui affichant un joli sourire, nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers les caisses pour passer commande. J'avais assez faim, ou plutôt j'étais gourmand, ainsi je demandai un menu XL tandis que Nagato hésitait à mes côtés. Ne voulant pas le laisser comment ça, je lui conseillai deux menus, plus petit que le mien car je savais qu'il ne mangerait pas tout, qui étaient aussi bons l'un que l'autre. Il se décida rapidement, et après avoir patienté un petit peu on nous servit. Nos plateaux en mains, nous allâmes nous installer à une table de deux libres.

Une fois assis, je commençai déjà à manger, et autant dire que ce ne serait pas étonnant que je m'étouffasse avec ma nourriture vu comment je l'engloutissais. Nagato était beaucoup plus posé que moi, et ce n'était pas nouveau. Même dans le passé il était ainsi, tout comme Konan. Disons que j'étais, sur nous trois, la boule de nerf intenable et infatigable. Même si maintenant j'étais plus stable notamment grâce à mon copain, je restais très actif par rapport à eux deux. Ce n'était pas un reproche évidemment, juste une constatation.

Je ne savais pas trop de quoi parler jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone ne sonnât. Regardant celui-ci je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Itachi. Relevant mes yeux vers mon camarade, je m'excusai alors :

« Pardon, c'est Itachi, faut que je décroche sinon il va me bouder ce soir, et ce n'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir quand il le fait. C'est qu'il est rancunier le bougre.  
-Ça ne me dérange pas, décroche.  
-Merci. »

Appuyant donc sur le petit téléphone vert, je portai l'appareil à mon oreille tout en continuant en partie mon repars.

« Oui ?

-Je suis avec Nagato.

-Non on est sorti manger.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as qu'à venir.

-Je crois pas. »

M'arrêtant une seconde, décalant mon portable de mon oreille je m'adressai directement à mon meilleur ami afin d'être vraiment sûr sinon Itachi allait encore m'en faire toute une histoire.

« Ça te dérange ou pas qu'Itachi nous rejoigne cet après-midi ? J'avais oublié qu'on devait emmener notre chat chez le vétérinaire et tous les papiers sont dans ma voiture.  
-Non ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat.  
-Si, ça fait quatre mois environ. Je te l'avais déjà... »

Je me coupai rapidement en voyant l'expression de Nagato en face de moi. J'avais encore trop parlé, mais surtout j'avais fait une très belle bourde. Me forçant un peu à sourire, je repris :

« C'est un petit chat tout gris avec des rayures sur le dos. C'est une fille et elle s'appelle Lise.  
-Je vois.  
-Donc ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu pourras nous accompagner comme ça. On doit la faire stériliser.  
-Non, c'est bon je te dis.  
-Super, souriais-je alors. »

Reposant mon téléphone contre mon oreille, je repris Itachi en ligne :

« Oui c'est bon. Tu veux qu'on te rejoigne où ?

-Ah oui tu as raison, comment oublier Lise, ha ha.

-Ça c'est pas gentil par contre...

-Je le sais !

-À tout à l'heure.

-Hm, bisous. »

Je raccrochai ensuite et souris à Nagato avant de me remettre à manger avec toujours autant d'appétit. Je me mis à parler de tout et de rien avec mon compagnon jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne me demandât :

« Ça ne dérange pas Itachi que je sois là ?  
-Non pourquoi ?  
-C'est juste une impression, mais de ce que je me souviens, nous n'avons jamais été en excellent terme.  
-C'est parce que vos points de vue diffère. Et puis Itachi n'est pas si facile à vivre. Il est grognon, têtu et rappelle un peu trop souvent qu'il est un Uchiwa. Le genre de personne que je ne peux pas piffer normalement.  
-Pourtant...  
-Je sais. Pourtant je suis avec un individu pareil. Ahhh, soupirai-je alors. Parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas un peu maso.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Je plaisante hein ! Ha ha ! Je suis sûr que tu vas bien aimer Lise, dis-je en attrapant mon soda pour me mettre à boire à la paille.  
-Tu sais, je ne suis pas très animaux.  
-Moi sans plus aussi, mais elle est vraiment très mignonne, tu verras. »

Le silence par lequel il me répondit n'était pas mauvais ni malpoli. C'était juste Nagato, il était ainsi, et amnésique ou non, il ne changeait pas. Nous finîmes ensuite notre repas, et après avoir jeté nos papiers et autres, nous sortîmes pour rejoindre ma voiture. Là, une question se posa alors :

« Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ?  
-Pas spécialement.  
-Bon... Et si on allait juste faire un tour ? Je sais pas moi, au parc non ? Tu sais, celui où on allait à quatre parfois. Bon... C'est vrai que Temari et Itachi se prenaient souvent le bec entre eux mais c'était sympa, non ? Déclarai-je en souriant.  
-Oui... je m'en souviens..., me répondit Nagato en souriant amèrement. »

Encore une fois, j'avais très certainement fait une bourde en remémorant le passé. Certes il s'en souvenait mais ce genre de moment n'était plus vraiment possible maintenant. Temari semblait beaucoup travailler, et je ne parlais même pas d'Itachi. Et moi, dès que j'avais du temps, je venais voir mon meilleur ami à l'hôpital autant pour lui tenir compagnie que pour prendre de ses nouvelles et surtout suivre son parcours. En une année ce n'était rien de concluant hélas, et plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais l'impression que cela ne s'arrêterait pas. J'avais aussi l'impression que la vie de Nagato s'effilochait lentement et sadiquement. Si lentement que lui-même en souffrait par ce rythme abominable. Ça me faisait si mal de le voir comme ça, et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle je me pliais en quatre pour toujours lui faire plaisir mais surtout pour lui changer les idées afin qu'il évitât de se morfondre dans ses idées noires et dépressives. Hélas, il était de ce bord là, même avant l'accident. Et changer une telle personne n'était pas chose aisée, voire même impossible.

Grimpant dans ma voiture, je me mis à rouler. Durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi nous restâmes dans ledit parc avant que je ne décidasse que faire quelques boutiques de vêtements serait aussi un bon passe temps. Nagato n'était pas du genre à faire les magasins, mais avec moi il n'avait pas le choix, et pour être dans la même galère, je lui fis essayer des vêtements, mais j'en essayai également. J'avais évidemment beaucoup rigolé lorsque, bien sûr fait exprès, je lui avais donné un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui. De quoi avait-il l'air ? De rien ! Strictement rien ! Bien qu'il n'était pas si petit que ça, environ 1m75 comme moi, les manches du haut, normalement courtes, lui arrivaient au milieu du bras, et le col descendait beaucoup trop bas tandis que les côtés flottaient avec une aisance qui n'aurait pas du être.

Même en me moquant gentiment de lui, Nagato avait été rancunier et m'avait fait mettre un gilet horrible ! Un manque de goût total ! Il était, pour le buste, bleu turquoise mais avec des manches mi longues blanches à fleurs roses et une capuche rose et blanche rayée. Non mais comment pouvait-on acheter quelque chose d'aussi laid ?! Et juste par délire, je l'avais acheté et mis aussi car il était l'heure de rejoindre Itachi à la maison. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il allait se moquer de moi de façon cynique voire méchante.

Et cela ne manqua pas ! À peine m'avait-il vu devant la porte de son appartement qu'il me l'avait claqué au nez sans même montrer une émotion sur son visage. Hébété, j'avais aussi eu le droit à une main sur mon épaule de la part de Nagato qui déclara d'un ton désolé :

« Je crois qu'il ne te connait plus. »

Le fixant avec de grands yeux de chien battu, il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que nous éclatâmes de rire. Cela faisait vraiment du bien, autant à moi qu'à Nagato. Depuis quand n'avait-on pas déconné comme ça ? Depuis quand n'avait-on pas fait les idiots ainsi ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas rit aux éclats ? Trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps, et c'était bon ! Me tenant le ventre d'une main, j'essuyai un semblant de larmes sous mes yeux avant de me redresser pour finalement respirer profondément et reprendre mon calme. J'enlevai alors l'horrible gilet afin qu'Itachi accepte que j'entrasse chez lui. Nagato avait repris un peu de couleur après ce fou rire et semblait tout bête d'avoir rit ainsi.

Passant l'entrée, j'allai dans le salon où je vis mon petit-ami avec la caisse de transport du chat. Quand Itachi me vit, il me scruta de la tête aux pieds afin de vérifier si je n'avais pas d'autres horreurs sur moi. Et fort heureusement non. M'accroupissant devant la boîte où Lise était enfermée, celle-ci se mit à miauler en me voyant. Je lui souris et passai un de mes doigts pour la caresser du bout de ce dernier et un peu la rassurer ainsi. Regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je fis signe à mon ami de s'approcher à son tour pour qu'il puisse la voir, ou plutôt la revoir puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il vint donc s'accroupir près de moi sous le regard curieux d'abord d'Itachi qui me dévisagea et surtout m'interrogea silencieusement. Je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête et il sembla comprendre où je voulais en venir. Quant à Nagato, il regardait la petite chatte sans rien dire, ne la touchant pas, et déclara finalement :

« Elle est jolie.  
-Je savais qu'elle te plairait.  
-Parce que tu t'en rappelles.  
-Hein ?  
-Tu te rappelles d'une autre fois où tu me l'as présenté.  
-Eh bien...  
-Ça fait la combien ?  
-Combien quoi ?  
-Combien de fois l'ai-je déjà vu ? Me demanda-t-il sérieux.  
-Euh...  
-Depuis qu'on là, c'est la quatrième fois, intervint alors mon petit-ami.  
-Itachi ! Dis-je de vive voix, légèrement énervé et agacé par son manque de tact envers Nagato.  
-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas Yahiko, ça va. Je suis content de ne pas changer d'avis sur elle entre temps, même si je suis triste de ne pas m'en souvenir.  
-Tu y arriveras, j'en suis persuadé.  
-C'est ce que tu dis...  
-Mais si !  
-Les médecins ne pensent pas pareil que toi..., persista-t-il sur son ton fataliste qui avait le don de m'agacer.  
-Tu ne...  
-Je ne veux pas vous couper dans votre débat, mais le vétérinaire n'attendra pas. Allons-y, coupa alors Itachi en attrapant la caisse pour se mettre en marche.  
-Oui, tu as raison. »

Il prit ses clés et ses papiers et attendit qu'avec mon camarade nous sortions de l'appartement. Même si nous étions en couple depuis un certain temps, et tous les deux majeurs et vaccinés, nous ne vivions pas ensemble. Pas encore. Mais apparemment c'était dans les projets d'Itachi. Il attendait sûrement que je montrasse des signes d'accord, ou que la situation avec Nagato s'améliore. L'un des deux je pense. Ou peut-être les deux qui sait ? Bref, malgré ses airs froids et peu aimables envers mon meilleur-ami, il avait quand même de la répartit et du respect pour sa condition, bien que ce qu'il venait de faire peu avant prouvait le contraire. Je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt de lui dire combien de fois il avait oublié Lise. Sérieusement, c'était autant démotivant qu'accablant ! Et Nagato ne devait que se sentir encore plus responsable après ça. Vraiment ! Parfois je boufferais cet Uchiwa de malheur !

Nous allâmes ensuite vers ma voiture puisque c'était dedans qu'il y avait les papiers de Lise. Je pris le volant alors que Nagato et Itachi se fixèrent une seconde. Je ne compris pas le problème dans un premier temps jusqu'à ce que la réponse vienne à moi.

« Euh... Itachi, je pense que Nagato sera mieux devant. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malade, et en plus il n'est pas souvent en voiture avec moi.  
-Il n'est pas malade en voiture, me répondit-il alors.  
-Oui mais je ne le vois pas aussi souvent que toi.  
-Je n'aime pas être derrière.  
-Et Nagato non plus.  
-Je ne veux pas aller derrière. Lise risque d'être vraiment malade elle, et tu ne voudrais pas salir ta belle voiture, non ? »

Etait-ce du chantage ? Cela y ressemblait bien, et je savais qu'Itachi en était capable. Ce mec allait me tuer... Une vraie plaie ! Pourquoi avais-je dû tomber amoureux d'un tel cas ?! Le sors s'acharnait sur moi ou quoi ? Montrant que sa dernière réplique ne m'avait pas du tout plu, je lui jetai les clés dans la figure. Il se les avait prises aux dessus de l'oeil droit mais les rattrapa ensuite en me toisant toujours sans aucune expression sur le visage. J'avais dû lui faire mal, mais tant pis, il m'avait irrité et je n'avais pu me retenir.

« T'as qu'à conduire et mettre Lise sur le siège passager, comme ça je serais avec Nagato derrière.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, osa-t-il me répondre.  
-Eh bah moi c'est ce que je veux tu vois ! M'emportai-je sans le vouloir. »

Une main sur mon épaule m'apaisa un instant, et en tournant la tête, je croisai les yeux terriblement violets de mon ami. Celui-ci prit alors doucement la parole :

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, ne t'énerve pas comme ça.  
-Si ! Ça me saoul à la fin, dis-je avec une mine contrariée et à moitié furieuse alors que j'entrai à l'arrière de mon véhicule. »

Nagato me suivit sans regarder Itachi qui lui-même comprit que de toute façon je ne changerais pas d'avis. Moi aussi parfois je pouvais me montrer invivable mais voilà ! Il m'avait énervé avec ses grands airs de monsieur je sais tout et j'ai toujours raison. Il me prenait pour un idiot, eh bien moi aussi tient ! Itachi attacha la boîte du chat convenablement sur le siège à côté avant de se placer côté conducteur. Il dût un tout petit peu régler le siège et les rétroviseurs car il mesurait un tout petit peu plus que moi, mais surtout parce que l'on ne conduisait pas de la même façon et nous n'étions pas bien installer dans la même position aussi. D'ailleurs cette différence était très embêtante lorsque nous... euhm... voilà quoi.

Démarrant enfin, la route fut silencieuse jusqu'à ce que mon copain allumât la radio. Il mit une musique que je n'aimais pas vraiment, et alors que j'étais concentré à regarder par la fenêtre, je sentis Nagato se pencher un peu sur moi pour chuchoter de façon à ce qu'Itachi n'entende pas :

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?  
-De ?  
-Avec Itachi.  
-Il m'a énervé, ce n'est rien, on se dispute souvent.  
\- Ah...  
-Enfin c'est plutôt l'un de nous qui pétons un câble l'un après l'autre, en général on se réconcilie assez vite.  
-C'est bien ?  
-Bah si on ne se disputait pas si souvent oui, mais dans le fond je crois que ça fonctionne entre nous puisqu'en fait personne ne pense à rompre ou autre quand ça arrive.  
-Je vois... »

Il se remit bien sur son siège et la route se poursuivit. Je me mis alors à parler à haute voix avec mon meilleur ami, encore une fois de tout et de rien. Peu après, nous arrivâmes à la clinique vétérinaire. Nous descendîmes ensemble et entrâmes. Nous prîmes ensuite place dans la salle d'attente et quelques minutes plus tard, on nous appela, ou plutôt on appela Itachi. Il se leva avec la caisse de transport de Lise, et alla voir le vétérinaire que nous suivîmes avec Nagato également. Ce fut assez court et plutôt simple. Le vétérinaire nous expliqua juste en quoi consistait l'opération et nous informa que si tout se passait bien on pourrait récupérer Lise demain dans l'après-midi. À partir de là une auxiliaire vétérinaire ou le vétérinaire lui-même nous expliquera quoi faire avec la petite et surtout pour sa cicatrice et tout le tralala qui allait avec.

Remerciant le médecin, nous le saluâmes et laissâmes notre petite chatte adorée. Soupirant en sortant, je déclarai :

« Ah, elle va me manquer d'ici demain.  
-Tu comptes dormir chez moi ?  
-Pourquoi ? »

Itachi ne me répondit même pas. Grossier personnage ! Alors que nous allions vers ma voiture, je regardai l'heure et vit qu'il était presque 19 heures. Tournant la tête vers mon camarade d'enfance, je dis :

« Il va falloir qu'on retourne à l'hôpital, si on est en retard, ils vont nous incendier.  
-Tu as raison.  
-Tu connais le chemin ? Demandai-je alors à Itachi.  
-Oui. »

Embarquant donc dans la voiture, à croire que je n'avais fait que ça de ma journée, l'Uchiwa qui me servait de petit-ami prit le volant, et comme pour aller chez le vétérinaire, je montai à l'arrière avec Nagato. Le trajet se fit en silence et je perçu même quelques signes de fatigue chez mon meilleur ami. Tant mieux, comme ça j'étais sûr qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé aujourd'hui. Ça lui changeait de l'hôpital et de ses idées noires. De retour chez ce dernier, nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure, et je pus à peine dire au-revoir qu'on nous jeta dehors avec Itachi. Soupirant, je le regardai d'un air désabusé avant de souffler :

« Tu conduis ou je conduis ? » 

**oOoOo**

Il pleuvait ce jour là, et la pluie menaçait pour la journée. J'étais encore chez Itachi, et la veille nous avions récupéré Lise à la clinique. Elle allait très bien même si elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui touchât le ventre, ce qui était normal après son opération. Ça allait un peu mieux avec Itachi même si ce n'était pas encore l'extase. Il était rancunier... Et je l'étais aussi.

Alors que j'étais à la fenêtre en train de regarder le temps pleurer ses larmes pour une misère dont je ne connaissais l'existence, mon téléphone sonna. Le sortant de ma poche, je vis le numéro de Kankuro. Immédiatement, je fronçais les sourcils. Il était très rare que Kankuro, le premier petit frère de Temari, m'appelât ainsi en pleine journée. Décrochant sans attendre, je répondis vite. Mon visage se décomposa alors et sans attendre, je raccrochais, attrapa mes clés, mes papiers, un parapluie et mes chaussures pour partir en courant de l'appartement sans répondre aux questions de mon copain. Sautant dans ma voiture, je roulai un peu vite sur la route, et par ce temps c'était dangereux, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais attendre davantage.

Une fois garé, je me précipitais dans l'hôpital et prit directement les escaliers pour atteindre les étages supérieurs. Courant même dans les couloirs, sans écouter les employés de l'établissement qui pouvaient justement me reprocher mon empressement non correct, je me jetai sur la poignée de porte de la chambre numéro 453 et en entrant je vis Temari les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le visage à la fois désespéré et furieux. Sans attendre, elle quitta la chambre d'un pas pressé, et je pus alors voir mon meilleur ami assit sur son lit d'hôpital avec des fils branchés un peu partout, plus que d'ordinaire, et un air vide dans ses yeux. Troublé, mes jambes en tremblaient bien que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de perdre si vite mes moyens dans une situation délicate comme celle-ci. Sa voix abîmée se fit doucement mais aussi mal entendre :

« Yahiko... »

Ça me déchira le cœur. Encore. Son amnésie avait encore frappé ?! Pourtant il était à neuf jours ! Neuf jours ! Et apparemment cela avait été violent. Violent mais court. Je ne connaissais pas encore les détails, et j'en avais déjà la boule au ventre. Ça m'ébranlait, ça me frustrait, ça m'énervait. J'étais hors de moi. Tant de colère s'accumulait progressivement. Non pas contre Nagato, oh non. Contre le monde, contre tout ! J'avais envie de hurler à sa place, j'avais envie de prendre sa douleur et de la faire disparaître, j'avais envie de souffrir avec lui. C'était mon meilleur ami, c'était si horrible de le voir comme ça, se briser lentement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Se faire consumer par le temps et les conséquences de son accident. Le voir s'enfoncer petit à petit, marcher sur un sentier bien trop sinueux et houleux pour lui. C'était si éprouvant même pour moi. Je voulais que cela cesse, maintenant !

Mon regard devait être sincèrement triste, et sans me retenir, je me penchais sur Nagato et le prit dans mes bras en le serrait contre moi, pas trop fort non plus car je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Là, j'entendis sa voix atone et drôlement éraillée :

« Que c'est-il passé ?  
-Temari ne t'a rien dit ? Interrogeai-je doucement.  
-Non.  
-Tu as eu un accident. Tu es tombé dans les escaliers.

-Tu te souviens ? Poursuivais-je avec un ton protecteur.  
-Non.  
-Je vois. »

Un mutisme envahit la pièce tandis que je ne pus me retenir de frotter affectueusement une main dans son dos comme pour le réconforter et le soutenir. Il me demanda alors :

« Quel jour sommes nous ?  
-Le 22 juin 2015  
-Ce n'est pas possible...  
-Tu es resté inconscient du 2 au 5 février 2014.  
-Quoi ?  
-Depuis, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui se passe maintenant.  
-Yahiko... je ne comprends pas...  
-Je sais..., dis-je en retenant un sanglot qui m'avait échappé. Je sais...  
-Yahiko... »

Je restai ainsi un très long moment, et après mettre calmé moi-même, j'expliquai calmement la situation à Nagato. Je lui racontai sa chute dans les escaliers, et comme à chaque fois, il se souvenait du début, mais pas de la fin. Et comme à chaque fois, il était persuadé qu'on était en février 2014. Je pris alors énormément de temps pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait, qu'il était devenu amnésique à cause d'un coup sur la tête dû à sa chute. Cependant, son amnésie était différente de celle classique que les gens connaissaient. Ce n'était pas du tout le même type d'amnésie. C'était beaucoup plus rare, et beaucoup plus sévère et surtout incurable. Incurable sans conséquences une amnésique antérograde. Une amnésie normale, comme la population connaissait, une amnésie dite rétrograde, était celle qui était donné comme définition générale de l'amnésie : une perte de mémoire totale ou partielle. Une perte de mémoire qui effaçait les souvenirs, mais laissait le présent intact. Une amnésie antérograde était l'inverse. Les souvenirs étaient toujours là, mais le présent n'était plus enregistré. C'était exactement ce dont souffrait Nagato. Et c'était ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de l'hôpital en plus de sa condition physique.

Une personne souffrant d'une telle chose ne pouvait pas se débrouiller toute seule dans la vie de tous les jours. Avec une mémoire aussi altérée des choses, cela était dangereux pour les autres comme pour la victime. Nagato se souvenait de notre passé, du temps où l'on était enfant avec Konan, de l'adolescence, de la phase adulte, de nos bêtises, de nos embrouilles, de coups de gueule, de nos rires et délires, et aussi de sa rencontre avec Temari, de sa relation avec elle, de tout. Tout jusqu'à l'accident. Mais actuellement, il n'était pas en mesure de me donner le prénom de ma petite Lise par exemple, ou de ce qu'on avait fait il y a deux jours.

C'était si dur. Si dur à encaisser à chaque fois. En plus de son amnésie antérograde, Nagato avait ce syndrome étrange et inhabituel qui faisait qu'il pouvait se souvenir de plusieurs jours passés d'affilés, mais ensuite faire une rechute et revenir à la case départ, la case zéro. Son maximum était onze jours d'affilés, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il en était à neuf depuis sa dernière rechute. Neuf jours... C'était si... frustrant ! Ça paraissait peu, mais pour lui c'était énorme.

Baissant la tête à mes mots, je compris très vite que mon meilleur ami se sentait coupable. C'était comme ça à chaque fois, il se sentait toujours coupable alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Mais il était têtu, et bien que cela pouvait paraître très usant à force, de toujours tout recommencer chaque semaine, de toujours tout réexpliquer à chaque rechute, de toujours lui tenir tête et de l'encourager en lui disant que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne, je le faisais à chaque fois. Je m'y accrochais fermement ! Je voulais que Nagato se souvienne de ce dialogue, de la culpabilité qu'il avait alors ressentit. Je voulais qu'il se souvienne de ça le plus longtemps possible, quitte à recommencer un million de fois ! C'était mon ami d'enfance, mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne l'abandonnerais car j'étais persuadé que dans la situation inverse, il en ferait tout autant.

Un peu après, un médecin entra dans la chambre et en me voyant, il me demanda de le suivre. M'excusant auprès de Nagato, je lui embrassai le front bien qu'on avait tous les deux largement passé l'âge et suivit l'homme en blouse blanche. On sortit de la chambre pour s'éloigner un peu avant qu'il ne me parlât directement dans le couloir.

« Je sais que cela semble difficile et cruel, mais votre ami ne va pas bien du tout. Il a encore perdu du poids et sa rechute à fait s'arrêter momentanément son cœur.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Il n'y a pas de séquelle apparente car il est repartit de lui-même, mais peut-être que cela l'altérera encore plus sa mémoire.  
-Comment ça ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras d'un air sérieux et soucieux.  
-Eh bien, jusqu'à présent il pouvait se souvenir de plusieurs jours d'affilés, mais cela ne sera peut-être plus le cas à présent.  
-Mais pourquoi ?!  
-Parce que l'arrêt du cœur fait aussi s'arrêter la distribution de sang. Et sans sang, il n'y a plus d'apport d'oxygène. Or sans cela, le cerveau ne fonctionne plus et cela dégrade les neurones et le cortex cérébral dans son ensemble. Il peut donc y avoir divers problèmes comme ne rien avoir.  
-Et pour ce qui est de Nagato ?  
-Il a une légère paralysie dans la main droite, mais cela devra sans doute s'améliorer dans les jours qui suivent. En ce qui concerne sa mémoire, il est trop tôt pour en dire quoi que ce soit.  
-Je vois..., dis-je tout bas en baissant également la tête.  
-Je suis désolé. »

Ne répondant pas, je retournai voir Nagato dans sa chambre. C'était tout simplement horrible. Horrible et injuste ! Il ne méritait pas ça ! Personne ne méritait ça ! Ne pouvant même pas sourire face à mon meilleur ami, je m'assis à côté de lui et me plongeai dans mes pensées. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Comment le sortir de là ? Comment le faire aller mieux ? Comment tout oublier ?... Le seul "remède", si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, contre une amnésie antérograde était l'apparition d'une amnésie rétrograde. La dégradation des neurones souvenirs laisseraient alors plus de place et de réseau pour ceux de la mémoire actuelle. Mais ce n'était pas une solution car cela effacerait alors toute notre enfance, toute sa vie jusqu'à lors. Tout, absolument tout. Il m'oublierait moi, mais aussi Konan, Itachi et forcément Temari.

D'ailleurs, je me demandai comment cette dernière allait. Pas bien d'après le peu que j'avais vu tout à l'heure, et ce n'était pas étonnant. Même moi qui étais tenace j'avais failli céder là. Mais au vue des circonstances, peut-être était-ce normal. Peut-être commençais-je aussi à m'effilocher, comme mon ami. À être usé par le temps qui n'avait ni foi ni loi. Peut-être n'étais-je pas aussi fort que ce que je pouvais le croire...

 **oOoOo  
**

J'avais passé la journée à l'hôpital et c'était Itachi qui était venu me chercher. En entrant dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami, il était venu près de moi et avant posé une main dans mes cheveux. Ce geste me semblait rassurant tandis que je tenais la main de Nagato qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait à peine bougé lorsqu'il était entré, et ne l'avait pas salué. Ce qui me surprit, ce fut Itachi lui-même :

« Comment vas-tu, Nagato ? »

Là, le dénommé avait bougé, et moi aussi. Les yeux vitreux de mon ami s'étaient dirigés vers mon copain et après quelques secondes d'inactivité, il répondit :

« Comme un amnésique se sent.  
-Hm. Je vais devoir te prendre Yahiko. Les visites sont bientôt finies et on doit rentrer.  
-Je comprends.  
-Yahiko, m'appela alors Itachi. »

Me résignant, je me levai de ma chaise, lâchant la main de mon meilleur ami avant de le saluer en disant que je reviendrais vite le voir. Il hocha à peine la tête et Itachi me conduisit dehors. Là, après s'être un peu éloigné, il déclara :

« J'ai vu le médecin.  
-Pourquoi te prendre cette peine, répondis-je de façon vexante.  
-Tu es stupide quand tu t'y mets, souffla-t-il alors.  
-Je suis peut-être stupide mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de réjouissant à le voir comme ça ! M'emportai-je sans raison.  
-Il n'y a rien de réjouissant en effet, poursuivit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?! Criai-je.  
-Yahiko, cesse de crier.  
-C'est toi qui fait n'importe quoi !  
-Arrête Yahiko, dit-il plus fermement.  
-Non ! »

Une gifle partit et raisonna dans le couloir. J'avais mal, et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je faisais n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi. Baissant immédiatement la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de celui qui m'avait giflé, je me mordis les lèvres et m'efforçai de ne pas pleurer. Mais j'en avais tant envie. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me sentais si inutile face à Nagato. C'était injuste, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus, et ça me tuait. J'avais tant envie... que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'on oubliât ces derniers mois, qu'on cessât de se battre avec tant d'ardeur qui ne menait à rien. Je voulais... que mon ami vive. Je voulais qu'il retrouve sa vie d'avant et que l'accident n'ait jamais eu lieu. Quitte à l'obliger, quitte à tomber à sa place ! C'était si bête. Une chute dans les escaliers ! Une simple petite chute de quelques marches ! Rien que ça, et sa vie s'était alors brisée, pareil à un verre tombé au sol. Plus rien. Il ne restait plus rien si ce n'était des fragments impossibles à recoller ensemble.

Je sentis peu après des bras m'enlacer, et une voix calme mais troublé me parler.

« Te voir comme ça me touche Yahiko. Je ne voulais pas te gifler, excuse-moi. »

Il marqua une pause et me serra un peu plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister, je ne pouvais pas repousser ces gestes chaleureux dont j'avais tant besoin en ce moment. Tout comme Nagato d'ailleurs.

« Je ne l'apprécie peut-être pas plus que ça, nous n'avons jamais été en bon terme, mais il reste ton meilleur ami, ton ami d'enfance. Je sais que vous tenez l'un à l'autre, et Konan aussi. Je le sais, et te voir comme ça, souffrir et au bord du gouffre, ça me tue autant que toi, je ne le supporte pas, malgré ma fierté je l'avoue. »

Une nouvelle fois il se tut. Sûrement parce qu'il était très rare qu'il parle autant en une fois, et surtout pour faire part de ce qu'il ressentait lui. C'était d'ailleurs inédit, et je ne savais même plus où me mettre.

« Si tu souffres je souffre aussi Yahiko. J'ai été voir le médecin juste pour m'informer de l'état de Nagato, et apparemment ce n'est pas réjouissant. Je suis désolé. Tu fais tant de choses pour lui, et je redoutais ce genre de réactions de ta part. Tu te montres fort, mais je sais que tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Itachi..., dis-je en sentant mes larmes couler contre ma volonté, serrant encore plus mon homologue contre moi.  
-Je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas. »

Je sentis peu après un baiser donné sur le haut de mon crâne et cela ne me fit que davantage pleurer. Itachi n'était pas du genre à montrer ce qu'il ressentait, ni à extérioriser en public – même en privé d'ailleurs sauf dans certain cas. Mais surtout, ce genre de petites marques d'affections n'était pas dans ses habitudes dans un lieu si peuplé, et c'était ce qui me touchait. Il n'appréciait pas Nagato, et vis et versa, mais ils faisaient toujours des efforts tous les deux pour se supporter parce que je le voulais. J'en avais maintenant conscience. J'étais si égoïste dans le fond.

J'aimais si fort Itachi, et tout autant Nagato bien que ce n'était pas le même genre de relation. Ça me touchait tellement, je n'avais plus de mots, plus rien, plus un geste, plus un son. Je n'étais pas seul, et je ne voulais pas que Nagato le soit. Alors je ferais en sorte, je me le jurais, que je tiendrais bon pour lui, juste pour lui. Même si ma santé devait se dégrader, même si mon mental devait être altéré, rien que pour lui, je me montrerais toujours sous mon meilleur jour, et je ferais mon possible pour que sa mémoire reste définitivement. 

**oOoOo**

Je n'avais pas très bien dormis ces trois derniers jours. J'étais allé voir Nagato à chaque fois. J'avais posé des jours de congés exprès pour lui bien qu'il ne m'en restait plus. Mes vacances servaient aussi à ça, et je me demandais parfois comment faisait Itachi pour me supporter. Je n'étais pas le petit-ami idéal, loin de là. Je travaillais aléatoirement, et dès que j'avais du temps, j'allais à l'hôpital pour m'occuper de Nagato. Je rentrais tard, et parfois c'était lui qui était obligé de venir directement me chercher car sinon, même sous la menace des infirmières, je restais auprès de mon meilleur ami.

J'étais le seul qui venait le voir notamment parce que Konan était actuellement à l'étranger depuis quatre mois. Elle devait encore y rester deux mois, travail oblige. Quant à Temari, je ne l'avais même pas aperçu, et Nagato m'avait confirmé qu'elle n'était pas venue non plus. C'était assez étrange de sa part, mais peut-être avait elle aussi du travail à faire. Alors que j'étais dans la cuisine en train de chercher de quoi grignoter dans le frigo, mon téléphone sonna. Le sortant de ma poche après avoir mis dans ma bouche un bout de viande séchée, j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait de l'hôpital. Pourquoi m'appelait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Nagato ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé Temari dans ce cas ? Trop de questions se posèrent rapidement, et pour en avoir les réponses, je décrochais sans tarder.

« Allo ? »

Ça n'allait pas... C'était une catastrophe. Tout s'écroulait. Tout. Je ne pouvais même plus parler tant c'était horrible. Je n'avais pas de mots, ça n'avait pas de mots. C'était... inexplicable. Ce vide béant que je ressentais, ce trou sans fin qui venait d'un coup de se former, cette chose sans nom qui naissait en moi, semblait m'emporter avec lui, aspiré sans résistance tel un trou noir. C'était... la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Le monde ne comptait plus, il ne semblait même plus tourner à mes yeux. C'était tout mon univers qui s'écroulait, et apparemment, même en partant le plus vite possible, cela ne changerait rien. Absolument rien.

Retenant mes larmes qui furent alors convertit en rage puis en énergie, je me mis à courir dans l'appartement après avoir vivement raccroché. J'attrapai les clés de ma voiture, sautai dans mes chaussures, et parti sans même prendre un gilet ou autre. Débarrant au quart de tour, je roulai beaucoup trop vite, et ne cessait d'angoisser dès que je voyais un feu rouge. Je détestais la ville, sa circulation, ses habitants, ses règles absurdes, ses foutus feu rouge, mais je détestais encore plus le monde. Si je pouvais, j'hurlerais pour lui exprimer ma haine et ma douleur. Je l'insulterais, l'incendierais, jurerais jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir émettre un son. Et même après ça, j'en penserais cent fois plus, et je continuerais d'haïr cette existence pourrie.

Enfin arrivé à l'hôpital, je sautai limite de ma voiture et encore une fois, je me précipitais dans les couloirs, quitte à bousculer quelques personnes. Au quatrième étage, je ne pus atteindre la chambre de Nagato car le médecin qui le suivait m'arrêta devant la porte. Il dût me retenir car j'étais prêt à le pousser pour passer. Me saisissant par les épaules, l'homme déclara :

« Monsieur, ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter ainsi.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Laissez-moi vous expliquer.  
-Tout est dit !  
-Allons venez, suivez-moi, nous allons discuter dans un endroit plus approprié, déclara-t-il avec un calme que je n'aimais pas mais qui ne me laissait pas le choix.  
-Mais Nagato !  
-Il est entre de bonnes mains, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.  
-Nagato... »

Suivant finalement le médecin, nous allâmes dans une pièce vide et calme. Il s'agissait d'un bureau. Là, il me fit m'asseoir et prit place de l'autre côté du grand bureau sur un siège un peu plus imposant que celui sur lequel j'étais assis. Le silence dans lequel la pièce était plongée me faisait froid dans le dos. J'étais si stressé, j'en avais mal au ventre et ma gorge était nouée. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'homme en face de moi finit par reprendre la parole :

« De ce que j'ai pu comprendre des infirmières qui n'étaient pas loin de là, la petite-amie de votre ami est venue lui rendre visite un peu plus tôt. Mais apparemment, ça n'a pas très bien tourné.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien, elle serait sortie de la chambre alors que votre ami n'allait pas bien. Exactement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Il n'y avait aucune marque de coups ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
-Que voulez-vous dire par il n'allait pas bien ?! Insistai-je alors.  
-C'est justement là où c'est étrange. D'après nos appareils son rythme cardiaque et sa pression auraient d'un coup augmenté anormalement. L'une de nos infirmières a bien essayé de le calmer mais rien n'y a fait. Son cœur s'est encore une fois arrêter de battre. Heureusement j'étais à cet étage et j'ai été bipé en urgence. Nous avons dû le réanimer par massage cardiaque et le ventiler. Au vue de sa faible constitution, cela a été difficile, mais nous avons finalement réussi à refaire partir son cœur.  
-Combien de temps ?!  
-Combien de temps quoi ?  
-Combien de temps son cerveau n'a-t-il pas eu de sang et d'oxygène ? M'empressai-je de demander.  
-Eh bien... plus longtemps que l'autre fois.  
-Ça a eu des conséquences ?  
-Nous ne savons pas exactement car il est actuellement dans le coma.  
-Quand se réveillera-t-il ?!  
-Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir. Nous avons fait différents examens, dont des scanners de son crâne. Son activité cérébrale a apparemment été de nouveau touchée dans la zone des souvenirs et de la mémorisation.  
-C'est pas vrai..., soupirais-je avec horreur. »

Je baissai la tête, abattu par ce que l'on m'apprenait. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi ?! Pourquoi si brusquement ? Pourquoi en si peu de temps ?

« Son état est stable actuellement, mais il ne pourra ni vous entendre, ni vous répondre. Il n'est que dans un faible coma pour le moment. On peut soit espérer un rétablissement, ou craindre que cela n'empire.  
-On ne peut rien faire d'autre ?!  
-Je le crains... »

Je ne savais plus quoi faire encore une fois. Cet état qui m'étreignait depuis plusieurs jours et surtout depuis de longues minutes était abominable. Ça m'étouffait, et je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'en sortir. Me levant finalement avec le médecin, il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du bureau où il me salua avant de me souhaiter bon courage. Le regardant partir, je restai sur place un instant pour réfléchir seul. Mais rapidement, une chose me vint à l'esprit. Saisissant mon portable, je cherchai dans ma liste de contact avant d'appuyer sur la touche appeler. Attendant qu'on décroche au bout de la ligne, je me mis à parler.

Ma discussion avec mon interlocuteur fut mouvementée. Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette affaire, qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il haussa la voix, et moi aussi. Ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute à lui, mais c'était celle de sa sœur, j'en étais persuadé.

Après ce coup de fil tumultueux, j'allai m'asseoir sur une chaise dans le couloir où je me pris la tête dans les bras. J'avais si mal. C'était atroce. Combien de temps étais-je resté ainsi ? Peut-être des heures, qui sait ? Mais suffisamment pour qu'Itachi vienne encore une fois me récupérer. Il ne m'avait pas décroché un mot, et moi non plus. Il s'était contenté de me serrer dans ses bras pour que je puisse enfin pleurer en étant soutenu. Nous étions restés longtemps comme cela, et à mon avis, il devait être au courant pour Nagato, d'où son silence. Silence qui me fit du bien, tout comme sa présence près de moi. Qu'aurais-je fait sans lui ? Il était mon soutient, et il me confia au creux de mon oreille que j'étais celui de mon meilleur ami. Il avait raison. Il avait encore raison ! Il m'énervait à avoir toujours raison ! Mais je l'en remerciais tellement.

 **oOoOo**

Onze jours passèrent depuis que Nagato était tombé dans le coma à cause de Temari. J'étais passé chaque jour le voir et prendre de ses nouvelles jusqu'à ce que l'hôpital m'appelât de lui-même pour m'annoncer une fantastique nouvelle il s'était enfin réveillé ! Onze jours. Il était resté onze jours dans le coma et ce jour là il s'était finalement réveillé. Sans perdre de temps, j'allai là bas. Ils l'avaient changé de chambre, mais comme j'y étais allé tous les jours précédents, je connaissais désormais le chemin bien que mon sens de l'orientation restait tout aussi faible qu'avant. J'avais le cœur qui palpitait et l'estomac tout retourner. J'avais si hâte de le voir, de croiser ses prunelles mauves et de le voir me regarder, me sourire, ou de parler avec lui. J'avais hâte de le toucher, de lui tenir la main, et qu'il me retournât le geste ! J'avais hâte, tout simplement.

Mais en même temps j'étais étrangement angoissé. Je me demandais de ce dont il se souvenait, de quelle mentalité il allait avoir. Et s'il se souvenait de ce que Temari lui avait fait ? Il était certes adulte mais il était si sensible dans le fond. La moindre petite chose pouvait l'affecter, comme l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé cette stupide chute dans les escaliers. J'étais inquiet, soucieux, stressé, et perdu aussi. Je me demandai s'il allait tout de suite me parler ou pas. S'il allait encore croire que nous étions en février 2014. Mais j'espérais tout simplement qu'il aille bien, qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autres complications à part sa mémoire. C'était déjà beaucoup, alors ce n'était pas la peine en plus de lui ajouter un handicape physique. Il en bavait assez comme ça.

J'étais devant sa porte. J'hésitai à entrer. J'avais... peur. Oui, j'avais peur tout simplement. Un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation qui me rongeait de l'intérieur mais qui en même temps n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Toquant d'abord à la porte, j'entendis au travers sa voix. C'était bien la sienne, et mon cœur rata un battement sous l'anxiété et l'envie de me montrer devant lui. Je craignais ce que j'allais voir, mais en même temps je le voulais. C'était une contradiction intense et qui se passait à l'intérieur de moi. C'était houleux, mais assez bon aussi. J'avais aussi l'impression que chaque seconde durait une éternité, alors, lorsque je pris mon courage à deux mains pour ouvrir cette simple et seule porte qui me séparait de mon ami d'enfance, cela me parut d'une lenteur sadique voire même satanique.

La passant enfin, je vis dans cette chambre sans couleur, aux murs, aux meubles, et aux draps blancs, une touffe rousse assise sur le seul lit de la pièce. Il me regardait avec curiosité tandis que moi, d'abord extrêmement surpris et ému, je finis par sourire doucement, plus qu'heureux de voir qu'il allait bien. Refermant la porte derrière moi, on m'avait prévenu de sa condition avant que je ne rentrasse dans sa chambre, et bien que cela m'avait dans un premier temps choqué et retourné, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Jamais je ne le pourrais. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, et j'étais là pour le protéger.

M'approchant avec un regard peut-être mélancolique mais toujours un léger sourire rassurant sur mes lèvres, je m'assis au trois quart de son lit sans le lâcher du regard. Il avait tout un tas de machines et de perfusions autour de lui, mais cela m'importait peu pour le moment. Tout ce que je voulais c'était lui, c'était Nagato. Mon Nagato à moi et à Konan.

« Je... vous connais ?  
-Qui sait. »

J'élargis mon sourire en penchant un peu la tête. Très calmement, beaucoup plus calmement que ce qu'était ma nature normalement, je lui tendis une main en déclarant :

« Et si on recommençait tout ? »

Je n'attendis pas vraiment de réponse de sa part. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma main avant qu'il ne les relevât vers moi.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Yahiko. Et toi ?  
-Nagato. »

Il me tendit alors lentement l'une de ses mains fines et osseuses que je pris avec la plus grande des délicatesses. Mon sourire fut un peu plus lumineux après ce geste.

« Enchanté. »

 **oOoOo**

Le cycle des choses, qui se répète, inexorablement... Cette goutte qui est tombée, cette toute petite goutte d'eau parmi ses milliards de jumelles, cette goutte d'eau en particulier, après être morte dans un torrent de pluie, après avoir rencontre une ruisseau, puis une rivière, puis un fleuve, a rejoint la mer pour se perdre et ne plus être unique. Mais elle renaîtra, et revivra une nouvelle vie de goutte d'eau, car le cycle est ainsi. Une nouveauté à chaque fois, mais qui peut s'arrêter au bon moment, tout simplement, et après une multitude d'obstacles. Enfin, le repos.


End file.
